


Christmas and bringing family back together

by Tww2017fan2019 (orphan_account)



Series: Danger, lost trust but love still shows [2]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Other, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tww2017fan2019
Summary: After what happened in the last few days, Mildred, her mother and Miss Hardbroom spend more time as a family and fix the lost times they could have had together.





	1. Arriving home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Next part of the series.

They arrived at Hubble's flat at 5 o'clock, After a long walk down the forest pathway and a long walk in town, while the sun slowly went down on the horizon. Julie rummaged in her handbag for a moment, Mildred sighing as she heaved her heavy suitcase off the floor. '' Let me help you,'' Hecate said. '' It's alright but thanks for asking,'' Mildred said as her mother opened the door.

They walked inside, putting their stuff down near the coat hanger. '' Now, I will go make us all a drink, some tea?'' Julie suggested. Hecate shyly nodded. '' Mum, Is their any juice?'' Mildred asked, jumping onto the sofa, grabbing the remote. '' Mildred...before you decide to watch any of those shows, go unpack,'' Julie said grabbing Mildred some juice from the fridge. '' Now, Hecate,'' Julie said,'' How much sugar?'' '' None, please,'' Hecate said. '' As always...'' Julie chuckled,'' When we were little we'd have nearly half the glass of sugar, not like Mildred, I watch what she puts in her drinks.'' Hecate just sighed, saying,'' Are you sure I am not an interruption?'' '' Never,'' Julie said,'' You are welcome to stay as long as you need.'' '' Thank you, I appreciate it,'' Hecate gave a small smile.

'' Now, I'll make supper and you can go check on Mildred, I bet you will not want to go in there,'' Julie tased. '' Why?'' Hecate asked. '' There are so many books, old toys and more potion books, followed by spell science,'' Julie said. Hecate knocked on Mildred's bedroom door, which had a sign saying: Little Witch doing spells(???). '' Come in!'' Mildred called. Hecate opened it, to see Mildred taking out all of her clothes and books. '' You need some help?'' Hecate asked. '' No,'' Mildred shook her head hesitantly. '' You seem to have a lot,'' Hecate said, looking at Mildred's rather crowded room. Mildred sighed, saying,'' I guess you can help.'' Hecate walked up to her. '' could you help me put these books on that shelf near the window, please?'' Mildred asked.

Hecate nodded, picking them up, they were rather heavy, she didn't know how Mildred could have managed on her own if she didn't offer it. She placed them onto the shelf, looking at the titles, that said: Potion starters, How to become a good witch, how to chant better than before, How to make adequate levelled potions, How to be good at Spell science and how to b a witch. Hecate was shocked by what Mildred was learning through the holidays. She walked around the room, looking at all the old toys and loads of notebooks towered on top of each other.

Thy left the room to join Julie and they sat down on the sofa. '' Now, what movie do you want to watch?'' Julie asked Mildred. '' Harry Potter and the deathly hallows, both parts!'' Mildred said,'' If that's alright of course.'' '' It's alright,'' Julie said, Hecate nodded. Mildred turned on Netflix and played the film. They sat there watching the film, which was 3 to 4 hours long.

When the film finished Mildred was half asleep, so was Julie and Hecate. Julie shook herself awake, which woke Hecate. Julie looked at her watch, it was 11 o'clock. '' Mildred!'' Julie shook Mildred's shoulder. '' W-What?!'' Mildred groaned, stretching. '' You fell asleep during the film, get ready for bed now,'' Julie told Mildred, who slowly nodded. '' Now, Hecate, you can sleep in the spare little room if that is alright, there is a bed and a cupboard and a desk,'' Julie said. '' Thank you,'' Hecate smiled, walking to the room, rather tired and stiff. They soon fell asleep, ready for tomorrow, when they will start getting ready for Christmas.


	2. Day out shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred, her mother and Hecate go Christmas shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this story is alright and not a waste of my time...let's hope this is a successful story to add to this unexpected series.

Morning came quickly after that long evening up watching Harry Potter. Mildred yawned, sitting up, the early sun rose, shining onto her bed. She stood up, stretching before opening her bedroom door quietly. She could see Tabby and Miss Hardbroom's cat, Elixir, fighting. '' Oh, you two!'' Mildred chuckled, separating Tabby, putting him onto the couch. She put Elixir on the armchair. '' Do you two want...'' Mildred began, taking a tin from the fridge, '' Some nice fish?'' Elixir jumped straight off the armchair. '' Oh, Elixir, You want some? You do seem hungry, when did your mistress feed you?'' Mildred poured some in, saving some for Tabby,'' Probably yesterday? Oh, well, here you go.'' Mildred stroked the cat. Elixir wasn't like any other black cats either, she had White patches around her neck and mouth, on her stomach and on her paws.

'' You're so cute, aren't you?'' Mildred tickled it on its stomach and under its chin. '' Mildred, what are you doing awake at 6 o'clock in the morning?'' Hecate walked up to Mildred, Elixir climbing up her clothes. She lifted it into her arms, stroking it before putting it back down. '' I was just feeding the cats,'' Mildred said,'' they were fighting and they were rather hungry..'' '' Alright,'' Hecate said,'' now, Mildred, if you want you can go back to bed.'' '' No, I'll turn something on,'' Mildred shrugged her shoulders, separating Tabby from Elixir, they were fighting all over again. Hecate nodded, saying,'' If you're hungry I can always make you some breakfast?'' Mildred nodded, saying,'' Thanks a lot.'' Hecate just nodded, opening the fridge to see what they could make for breakfast.

Soon, she just made Mildred a bowl of cereal and added some berries to it, She made herself some toast and Julie some Granola and Milk followed with a coffee. Hecate sat down next to Mildred, they ate, Hecate just hoped nothing would happen between them. '' So, how was your night?'' Mildred asked. Hecate shrugged her shoulders, saying,'' not bad.'' '' I had the worst dream possible!'' Mildred chuckled. '' What?'' Hecate asked as they watched the morning news until Julie woke an hour later.

They got dressed before getting ready to go Christmas shopping. '' Come on, Mildred!'' Julie called into the flat at Mildred, who was tying her shoelaces. Mildred ran out, excited to do Christmas shopping. '' Mildred, let's go,'' Julie said, they headed down the stairs. '' Are we buying presents today?'' Mildred asked. '' We could...But you'd have to do it not just for me but for your aunt,'' Julie smiled. '' You d-don't h-have to,'' Hecate shook her head desperately. '' No, she will,'' Julie smiled,'' and if she doesn't then that isn't fair if we're buying presents for each other like we ALL agreed.'' Julie looked at Mildred, Hecate nodded eventually.

They walked down a few long roads, where there was a huge shopping centre. '' Gosh, I love shopping here,'' Mildred mentioned,'' All of those shops.'' ''let's go,'' Julie said,'' We'll go to Asda and then we can go do whatever present thing you want.'' '' Yeah, Christmas Eve is after tomorrow, we don't have a lot of time,'' Mildred convinced, they nod. They walk into Asda buying everything they needed for Christmas Eve. It was uncomfortable for Hecate being in the none-magical world, where she wasn't really allowed in, but it was an exception on some occasions, as long as they do not show their magic in any situation.

They bought lots of food, juice and just one bottle of wine and a bottle of champagne for Hecate and Julie. '' I wonder what Dimity and the two lovebirds are up to this Christmas?'' Julie asked Hecate as they were at the self-checkout. '' Oh, Gwen and Algernon are spending their time by the sea and Dimity is probably at her sisters' and nieces' for Christmas,'' Hecate said. '' Cool,'' Julie said, grabbing the two bags of food and drinks. '' So, Mildred,'' Julie said,'' Where do you think we should go buy presents?'' '' Can't we all split up?'' Mildred said,'' I'm 14!'' Julie looked at Hecate, then at Mildred, nodding. Mildred cheered enthusiastically. '' Alright, we all split up,'' Julie said,'' You all have your money and we meet in the main entrance at 2 o'clock sharp.'' They all nod. They all split off in different directions.

Mildred walked towards the jewellers, first to buy something for her aunt. She had 50 pounds that she had saved up for today. She walked inside, looking for one specific thing. She looked at all sorts of jewellery and bracelets, towards the watches. She found the perfect one, one that looked prettier than the original necklace watch, it had beautiful patterns on it and it wasn't at all expensive, only 30 pounds. She bought it, putting it in a white box that came with it. She admired how the necklace watch shone in the sunlight. She headed towards the photoshop, to buy something that would hold new memories in. She looked at the photo albums, all of them looked pretty but one caught her eyes, one that her mother would love. It had a photo of roses on the front, with pretty crystals glued around them. She used every last pound she had in her purse. She smiled, she was so happy about what she bought, she knew her mother would love it and her aunt would love the necklace watch. She wanted it to let them know she was sorry for her latest behaviour.

Meanwhile, Julie was in Next looking at some clothes for Mildred, that Mildred would wear. She looked around, she picked out a pair of leggings with cool patterns on them. She chose a few hoodies that had some cool patterns that matched the leggings with glitter. She knew Mildred would love the clothes, as Mildred had good interest and taste in fashion. Now she headed towards some more shops to find something for Hecate. She knew Hecate liked flowers so she decided to get something with flowers. She looked around, she found beautiful flowers lined up on a wire with little lights, it was beautiful. She bought it, followed by some beautiful vases. She bought two gift bags, hiding the presents in them so they wouldn't recognise them. She was impressed with what she decided to buy, she was worried if Mildred was okay on her own, but she could see Mildred far in front of her. She didn't follow her, as Mildred would think she would be following her.

Finally, Hecate was at a shop(where there was a lot of beautiful and colourful thing) looking for things she knew Mildred loved, she had seen in Mildred's room, that Mildred was a typical girl, Mildred had loads of bows and all sorts of glittery things. Hecate looked at some notebooks, knowing Mildred could use one for notes from those books. She chose a silver sequined notebook, that changed colours every time you swipe up. She got Mildred some pens and glittery pencils with matching erasers, it wasn't at all expensive, she knew she could just magic some money into her purse without anyone knowing she did anything and of course, the money was real. She went to the book shop, she knew Julie loved reading in free time, that is what she saw at Cackles in the staff room. She looked at many books, knowing that Julie had read most of the thick ones. Finally, she chose a thick book 'The Game of Thrones' which Julie hadn't read, even if she did she wouldn't have owned the book. She bought it. She didn't know if they would like it but she knew that Julie would like it at least a bit, as she knew Julie as they were sisters.

They met at the main entrance before heading back to the flat for lunch.


	3. The Afternoon and Mildred is hiding something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They come back from Christmas shopping for lunch.

They come home, they just got through the door and Mildred goes straight to her room with her things. '' Where is she off to so quickly, she's hardly even got her shoes off!'' Hecate mentioned. '' That is Mildred,'' Julie smiled,'' So, I'll make lunch and you can go do what you like.'' Hecate nodded, saying,'' Alright.'' Julie began making dinner while Hecate checked on Mildred.

'' Mildred?'' Hecate entered Mildred's messy bedroom. '' W-What are y-you doing in here?!'' Mildred stood up, putting the two presents under her bed. '' Just checking on you,'' Hecate raised an eyebrow,'' I don't mean to disturb.'' '' I-It's alright,'' Mildred nodded,'' You can come in if you like?'' Hecate frowned, Mildred sounded like if she was panicked. Hecate walked up to where Mildred sat, smiling as she said,'' What are you up to?'' She tried to be nice to Mildred, as she thought that the last two years between them were rather rough. '' You don't have to act nice to me...I was horrible, I didn't even like you,'' Mildred said, playing with her old dolls that she wouldn't usually play with or keep. '' Mildred...'' Hecate began. '' No, don't talk to me...I-I can't right now!'' Mildred begged as she looked at Hecate with a shameful look. '' Mildred,'' Hecate muttered,'' Don't say that...'' '' No, GO!'' Mildred suddenly shouted, startling Hecate. '' Alright...I-I that is what you want,'' Hecate left the room, Mildred sighing, watching Hecate leave the room.

'' How's Mildred?'' Julie asked. '' Fine,'' Hecate said, showing no emotions, what she really felt was confusion...What did she do to make Mildred snap at her like that? '' Are you okay? You sound rather different?'' Julie asked. '' I'm fine!'' Hecate snapped, surprising herself. There was something weird going on, Mildred was calm and snapped ever so suddenly and she just did the same? '' Sorry, I've just got a few things on her mind,'' Hecate said, walking into the room where she slept. Julie sighed, muttering to herself,'' It's something to do about Mildred, for sure.'' Julie walked into Mildred's room, Mildred was tidying her desk. '' What was going on between you and Hecate?'' Julie said raising an eyebrow. '' Nothing,'' Mildred muttered, not looking at Julie. '' Mildred?!'' Julie said firmly. Mildred turned around, saying,'' I just don't want to talk to her!'' '' Why? Did she say anything?'' Julie asked, knowing Hecate could say things that could be accidental. '' No...She's just hard to get along with sometimes, I just lashed out that's all...'' Mildred said, not knowing if what she was saying was true or if she was lying.

'' Alright,'' Julie nodded, walking back to the kitchen to make lunch. She made some spaghetti and meatballs, hers and Mildred's favourite. She served the food on three plates before filling Elixir's and Tabby's food bowl. '' Lunch is ready!'' she called, the two appeared a few long seconds later. Mildred sat opposite Hecate and beside her mother. They ate lunch and got ready for the evening for a walk in the park.


	4. A walk in the park, Mildred starts seeing things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They walk through the park, Mildred claims she had seen someone.

They walk out of the flat, the sun shining in the light, evening breeze. Julie looks at Mildred and Hecate, they weren't saying anything to each other. '' Come on you two! What's wrong?!'' Julie looked at them. Mildred shrugged her shoulders, looking into the distance. '' I don't know, honestly, Mildred...behave!'' Julie said, looking at Mildred with a shameful expression. '' Okay, I just didn't want to talk!'' Mildred said, looking at her aunt. '' Well, I just hope nothing is going on between you two, I don't want anything getting in the way of our holiday together!'' Julie told them as they walked down the path.

'' Alright,'' Mildred sighed,'' HB, what are we doing after Christmas in potions?'' '' Can't tell you that, Mildred,'' Hecate said. '' Please? Just me?'' Mildred pleaded. Julie rolled her eyes. '' We're doing DNA potions,'' Hecate said,'' But you can't tell your friends this.'' Mildred nodded.

They walk up to the playground, where Mildred would usually go and play and hang out with the older kids near the skatepark. Hecate and Julie sat down on the picnic benches, while Mildred climbed onto the skating ramp, where some of the older girls smiled at her. '' Hey, Mil,'' A ginger-haired girl smiled,'' How is school?'' '' Great,'' Mildred said,'' Can I skate a bit?'' '' Of course,'' a blonde-haired girl smiled passing Mildred a skateboard and a helmet. Mildred stapped on the skateboard, skating down the slope and down the other side. She soon got the hang of it, cheering. '' Mum, look! I am skateboarding!'' Mildred cheered. Julie and Hecate smiled, clapping.

After hours of playing it became dark, they quickly got home and got ready for the night. The next morning would be the day before Christmas Eve.


	5. Snow and decorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the day before Christmas Eve (in their time).

Mildred wakes, it was freezing cold, a tickling breeze touched her bare arms, that is when she noticed she left the window open last night. She stood up, looking outside, it was white, no sight of the light green field outside. Then she noticed it, it was snowing! She smiled, soft flakes of snow floated to the ground at a high speed.

Mildred walked out of her bedroom, smiling. Julie and Hecate were already awake. '' Oh, good morning Mildred,'' Hecate smiled at Mildred. '' Good day for it to snow, isn't ti Mil?'' Julie smiled. Mildred nodded. '' What's for breakfast?'' Mildred asked, sitting next to Hecate. '' Toast,'' Julie said. '' Why?! Can't we have what you bought?!'' Mildred whined. '' No, that is for Christmas,'' Julie said, passing Mildred and Hecate some toast, before placing down a jar of jam and some butter. Mildred went straight for the jam, placing a huge chunk of strawberry jam onto her piece of toast.

'' Watch out on the amount of sugar!'' Julie warned. '' We don't want you running along the walls on your broomstick,'' Hecate chuckled. They ate peacefully.

'' What are we doing today?'' Mildred asked them. '' Decorating for Christmas!'' Julie said, taking out a huge cardboard box out of the small cabinet. '' Yay! Today?!'' Mildred jumped up and down. Julie just smiled, opening it to a lot of green parts. '' The Christmas tree,'' Mildred smiled. '' The best part,'' Hecate muttered.

Mildred helped her mother and aunt get the Christmas tree parts out of the box. The got the stand and start putting the tree together. They began to put the final pieces at the top. '' There! Done!'' Julie clapped her hands,'' What comes next?'' '' Tree decorations!'' Mildred said, taking them out of the cabinet. '' Exactly,'' Hecate smiled. '' Now, let's go!'' Julie cheered. They began hanging the baubles and tinsel around the tree. Mildred and Hecate wrapped the tree with golden tinsel, followed by red tinsel. Julie hung some baubles. They did some finishing touches, Mildred put the star up. '' That's beautiful!'' Hecate complimented. '' Yeah,'' Julie agreed,'' and while the snow sticks...let's go outside!'' Mildred nodded. They got dressed warmly, ready to go and play in the snow.


	6. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go outside and play in the snow.

They go outside, snow higher than their ankles. The snow slowly fell down, beautifully shaped flakes of snow fell to the pile of snow. Mildred ran into, where the field would be, the snow first. '' Come on you two!'' Mildred called out from meters away.

They walked p to Mildred who began making a small sphere of snow. '' Don't you dare, Mil!'' Julie shook her head. Mildred threw it at Julie, who prepared one for Mildred. They began to throw snowballs at each other, more snowballs being thrown. Hecate looked at them, an idea came to her head, smirking. She looked around, they were on their own. She gathered two piles of snow with her magic, slowly levitating them above Mildred's and Julie's head, it made her chuckle that they had no idea.

She let them go, it fell onto their heads. Mildred and Julie gasp, getting the snow off their head and shoulders, looking at Hecate, who just chuckled. '' You? Oh, you're going to pay for that!'' Mildred used her magic, lifting some snow above Hecate, letting it fall over her. They laugh, Hecate throws snow at them. It made a huge snowball fight. Hecate threw snow at them from every direction while Julie threw snow at them none-magically. Mildred threw snow at Julie and Hecate.

They carry on throwing snow until Mildred gets tired and starts making a snow fort. '' Gosh, that was a game!'' Julie sighed, throwing snow at Hecate, who just huffed and walked away towards Mildred. '' So, do you want competition for the best snow fort?'' Hecate raised an eyebrow. '' Oh, yeah and the loser has to get a pile of snow over their head!'' Mildred folded her arms. '' I will make rules and judge!'' Julie smiled. '' So, no magic and no destroying each other's fort!'' Julie said,'' You both have 30 minutes, go!'' Julie said.

They both began as Mildred piled up a supply of snow while Hecate began making the walls of her fort. Mildred had the idea of doing Cackle's while Hecate was doing the same, that was the topic. Mildred looked at Hecate, who was looking back at her. They spent the next 30 minutes working quickly and carefully on the snow fort. Soon, they finished.

Julie examined each one for their strength, look and how precise they were. Julie couldn't decide, standing there for five minutes, looking over each one over and over again. '' It'll have to be a draw,'' Julie said,'' they're both great, both have a few mistakes but they are equally good." Mildred sighs in disappointment, saying,'' What do we do now, we don't have a loser!'' '' Exactly,'' Hecate pointed out. '' I have an idea,'' Julie smirked,'' you both throw snow at each other!'' They look at each other.

Mildred used her magic to gather a pile of snow, dropping it over Hecate, who folded her arms. She Lifted twice the amount of snow over Mildred's head, making Mildred gasp. Julie laughs at them both, they had remaining parts of snow on their head down their shirt. They went inside to warm up that evening.


	7. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred, her mum and her aunt enjoy Christmas Eve.

Mildred had spent that day making sure the presents for her mother and aunt were ready, helped her mother bake the food while Hecate cleaned the house. Mildred had just finished helping her mum clean the mess they made and put the Christmas Eve supper on the table, which was nicely set for three.

'' When can we eat mum?'' Mildred asked her mum. '' Once I finish clearing up YOUR mess and Hecate is ready,'' Julie said, getting a wet cloth and cleaned the stove.

Soon they finished clearing the mess up and they got ready to eat. Julie served them all some turkey and a spoon of mashed potatoes. They sat down, lighting the two candles on the table. They sat down and tucked into their Christmas supper.

'' So, tomorrow Ada, Gwen, Algernon and Dimity are coming,'' Julie told Hecate. '' Who's coming?'' Mildred frowned. '' Your teachers and Miss Cackle,'' Julie explained. '' What?! Is that why you were cleaning up?'' Mildred asked them. '' Yeah, you don't want to get embarrassed,'' Julie said, Hecate just smiled. They ate their supper and they were talking for the next hour.

'' So, when are we unpacking our presents?!'' Mildred asked her mother.'' Tomorrow,'' Julie said, Hecate chuckling. Mildred groaned, standing p from the desk, towards her room when her mother made her help them clean the table.

'' Now, do you all want to watch another film?'' Mildred asked them, holding the remote in her hand. '' Alright, I could agree to that,'' Hecate nodded. '' Alright, what is on?'' Julie asked Mildred, sitting next to Mildred. '' Scrooge,'' Mildred said, the film was starting. '' It is called the Christmas carol, a classic,'' Hecate corrected. '' Oh, Okay,'' Mildred said.

They finished watching the film, it was 10 oçlock. They went to bed, ready for tomorrow morning.


	8. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred, her mum, Miss Hardbroom and the teachers spend Christmas together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like this last chapter

Mildred woke up that morning, seeing that it was cloudy and the snow was deeper than yesterday. Mildred looked at her clock, 5:56. Mildred wasn't sleepy, she stood up walking towards the kitchen to find where Elixir and Tabby were.

Mildred saw that Tabby was asleep and Elixir was sitting on one of the chairs. '' Are you hungry, Elixir?'' Mildred asked Elixir ran towards her, walking in and out between her legs. '' Alright!'' Mildred chuckled taking out some cold water and some cat food.

'' Mildred, what are you doing awake at five oçlock?!'' Hecate said quietly, rather firmly,'' Again?!'' '' I can't sleep,'' Mildred said, chuckling as Elixir climbed up Hecate's leg, into Hecate's arms. '' Behave, Girl,'' Hecate whispered to the cat, stroking it as she placed her down on the sofa.

'' Now, what are you going to do until your mother wakes?'' Hecate sighed. '' I don't know, do you want to watch something?'' Mildred smirked. '' Alright,'' Hecate said, smiling. They sat down and watched a film until Julie woke. Mildred smiled at her mother, who made herself a cup of coffee and made them a special treat for breakfast, pancakes. '' So when are the teachers coming?'' Mildred asked as they ate their pancakes. '' An hour,'' Julie said, putting her plate into the sink. 

After an hour of preparing, the teachers came at 11 oçlock. '' Hello, come in,'' Julie smiled at them. Ada and the three said hello to Hecate and Mildred. '' How's it going, Mildred?'' Ada asked. '' Amazing!'' Mildred smiled,'' We had the BEST snowball fight EVER!'' Dimity chuckles. '' Who won?'' Dimity asked. '' Well, I guess HB won,'' Julie commented,'' Not surprised.'' '' Now, we brought some treats for lunch,'' Gwen said,'' I got Miss Tapioca to make some of her ginger cookies.'' '' I love Miss Tapioca's cookies!'' Mildred laughed. '' Same,'' Algernon said as they sat down on the couch, Ada transferring two extra armchairs for herself and Gwen.

'' Now, is everything alright lately, Hecate?'' Gwen asked. Hecate nodded, saying,'' everything's alright.'' '' Glad to hear,'' Dimity said,'' what happened lately was dark.'' They look at her, Ada nodded. '' Let's forget about everything lately,'' Julie suggested. '' I agree,'' Gwen smiled. '' Who wants some tea? Or shall I just make everyone a tea?'' Julie stood up. They nod. '' Can I have a juice instead?'' Mildred added. Julie went to make the tea while Mildred began talking about the snowball fight. ''I and my mum were having a snowball then Miss Hardbroom covered us in snow,'' Mildred said. Algernon chuckled. '' Must have been a great day,'' Ada said. '' It was,'' Mildred said,'' I can't wait for the presents, I've got a great present for my mum and Miss Hardbroom!'' '' Well, that is after lunch then,'' Gwen smiled.

They sat at the table, getting their Christmas lunch. They had Turkey, potatoes, vegetables, stuffing and gravy. Mildred tucked in first, faster than any of them could even start eating. '' So, what are your later plans?'' Ada asked Julie. '' Unpacking presents and Mildred will get packing for school as they start tomorrow,'' Julie said as Mildred groaned. '' Yes, you need to get there for 10,'' Hecate said,'' As we need to be there at 8.'' Mildred sighed, nodding.

They finished eating and got to the presents. '' We got yo all some treats,'' Julie gave the guests a small packet. '' Thank you so much,'' Gwen smiled, the staff nodded in appreciation. '' Now, Mildred my presents for you,'' Julie got out a bag. Mildred smiled at the look of the clothing brand. She smiled as she took out some colourful leggings. '' They're beautiful!'' Mildred noted. She took out some hoodies, feeling their material. '' Mum, They're beautiful! Thanks!'' Mildred hugged her mother. Hecate transferred something onto Mildred's lap. '' NO WAY!'' Mildred gasped, looking at the sequined notebook swiping the sequins up and down. She looked at the pens. '' They're to help you study,'' Hecate noted. Mildred gave her an unexpected hug, Gwen smiled.

'' Your go Hecate,'' Julie said, passing Hecate the two presents. Hecate looked at them in disbelief. '' Th-Thank you, I don't know what to say,'' Hecate gave a small smile. Julie hugged Hecate. Mildred passed Hecate a white box, saying,'' I h-hope it is okay.'' Hecate looked at the necklace watch, smiling. '' Mildred, I-It's beautiful,'' Hecate smiled, letting Mildred hug her. '' Now, It is time for Julie,'' Ada smiled.

Hecate passed Julie a book. '' I wanted one of these for months! You must have overheard me in the staffroom?'' Julie asked Hecate, who nodded admittedly. Julie smiled, saying,'' Thanks.'' '' Now, Mildred, what have you got?'' Dimity asked. Mildred passed her mum a beautiful photo album, adding a picture she took of them having a snowball fight. '' Mil, how much did you spend?'' Julie looked at Mildred in shock. '' My pocket money,'' Mildred admitted. '' Oh, Millie!'' Julie hugged Mildred.

After the guests left and they cleared up, they packed for the academy. Before going to sleep at 9.

The end


End file.
